


Harley Don't Go

by FandomSprout69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSprout69/pseuds/FandomSprout69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of pestering his friend on Pesterchum, Dave and Jade finally get to meet at highschool in their sophmore year. But with this second time around brand new meeting, they'll both find it hard to cope with the changes of the upcoming year ahead of them; and be able to keep their minds and hearts with them. (oh my fucking god...that was so cheesy....i'm sorry for this shit really I am -.-')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story might being a slow processed one (considering my mind is fuzzy with this. but if it's too slow for you just tell me. i get right back on it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the story! :3 )  
> //P.S. This is not the entire chapter, i accidentally published this soooo there will be more added to this work soon. Don't panic :x
> 
> *hehe...69 hits...Karkat is planning something I swear...x3*

The alarm clock suddenly went off, blazing one of bros' sick beats. Dave could only groan and reach out a slow tried arm. Then getting even more annoyed as it was struggling to find the snooze button. Finally he managed to find it and slam his hand on the glorious rounded trigger that returned everything to blissful silence. He slowly edged the covers from over his eyes -his mutated, unusual colored orbs, that let him see the sweet, beautiful world, that he hated so much. God he hated his them- letting them adjust to the light as he squinted, cautiously opening them ever so slightly more as they brought his blurry room into focus. He was so tired, he hated getting up early. I mean, if he hadn't spent all of summer up all night pestering John, Rose and-...His eyes shot open at the thought of her name. That's right! Today he was finally going to meet her, after years of facelessly chatting about god knows what (meaning meaningless shit) he'd finally get to actually see Jade for the first time today. "Holy shit yeah...!" He'd been so stoked about it ever since she told him she was moving to Texas with her grandfather. Of course he'd been holding in his excitment /internally squealing/ ever since march about this shit. She was one of his bestfriends. One of the lucky fuckers to be deemed that title of bestfriend by Dave Strider of course. But, even so there was only one thing that could possibly ruin today's good beginning....It was also the first day of school. Dave sat up in his bed and whirled his legs over the edge beside him. He let his head look down, so that he was facing his legs. 'School...fuck...I completely skipped that minor detail...' You could say he hated school, or that he was too much of a complete ass that he just paid no mind to actually trying for a decent grade...but then that in itself would be an understatement. The other kids saw it as him just being "The cool guy who doesn't give a flipping shit about failing or school at all for that matter", but the truth of it was- "Dave! Get your ass up and dressed. Gotta look pretty for your first day back, little dude." Bro's voice almost made him jump, it came out of nowhere. He could only softly sigh and give a, "Yeah, ok." in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's first impression of the first day of school.

The timid girl sat in a corner all to herself, mind lost in the music escaping from her earbuds. Fiddling with the soft, fake fur on her russet brown dog hat. Complete with paw pockets that made one look like they had paws of their own. Harley looked over her thoughts over again for the fifth time that day. She just couldn't figure out if she was excited about a brand new beginning or terrified of a new environment. Either way she was practically shaking in her jeans. To be honest, even with the promise of a new start, the thought just about wanted to make her be homeschooled all together. The thoughts that ran circles around her confidence, shrinking the already microscopic material. 'What if these kids don't like me? Will it just be like how it was then? Oh god what if they think I'm a complete weirdo? How am I supposed to--

A sudden vibration put a stop to her frantic over thinking. Jade took her phone out of her paw pocket and the text on her screen almost made her heart skip a beat.

":Hey beautiful. Bro just dropped me off. Was wondering if you wanted to do this meet up thing whenever you got here so text me when you get here;)"

The text was from none other than Dave. She hadn't felt the smile that grew on her face. Jade'a fingers moved faster than she could process, pressing send before she knew she was typing.

": Sure :D Well, I'm already here so I guess we could meet up by the front of the school on the steps ^3^?"

To which Dave replied

": Sounds legit. B) See you in five?"

"<: Defiantly! :-) Can't wait!"

Running at a decent pace, Jade quickly made her way to the schools front steps.

"<: Hey uh, tell me what you look like again? ^3^' I sort of forgot from when you told me before."

Dave chuckles at her slight forgetfulness. But who could blame her? They had had that conversations months ago.

": Blonde, sick shades, red shirt and the sexiest face you've ever laid eyes on" It was Jade's turn to giggle at his comment. She began looking around when she got another text about a few minutes later. ": Mind telling me what you look like? I, uh, sorta forgot too..." "<: Black hair, goofy glasses; trust me they're huge! Oh! And I'm wearing that dog hat I told you about." That's when she felt the tap on her shoulder that would forever imprint a huge smile on her face. Swirling around she came face to shades with a boy about three inches taller than her with blonde hair and a red and white, long sleeved shirt. His back pack was slung across one of hi shoulders, a hand on the strap. The other hand resided in the pocket of his skinny jeans. A smirk was plastered onto his lips, allowing a slightly arrogant aura to flee from his strong yet lazy stance. "Sup Harley. You're even prettier than you described."


End file.
